7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
FrostFire Ridge
About FrostFire Ridge, is a snowy mountainous place… However you wouldn’t know that if you lived there. This is because of FrostFire’s High tech technology. The City of FrostFire is the holster of the countries population.. The City is so advanced in technology in fact that their city literally floats off the ground. Snow falls from the sky and the climate is always freezing, but the people of FrostFire learned to adapt with thermal body suits that gives a normal body temperature. The snow even tho is always falling it doesn’t take to the ground. This is because of the solar panel floorings that cover the cities roofs and ground. It is constantly releasing heat from sun onto the ground here by melting the snow at all times. However the biggest problem with this floating city is how dependent they are on their technology. Being the most advanced isn’t always the best. FrostFire’s Main Company is known as TechCo. A company that allows it’s people to control technology with prick of a needle. TechCo is the main reason why The City of Frost Fire stands. Without TechCo, FrostFire wouldn’t exist. Jobs in TechCo Include: TechSupport (People who fix damages to technology and make sure the city is running smoothly) TechEyes (The Security of FrostFire. A.k.A the Defense) TechForce (FrostFire’s Military. A.K.A The Defense) TechPais (Trainers) (there are smaller jobs of each) Then there are the Jobs Outside of TechCo. Such as basic jobs that a city would need to have. TechCo is one of the biggest companies in the the world of Astra. (the “Earth” of this world) TechCo’s biggest supply is supplying guns and armory to allies and the people of their country. Culture ''Everyday Life'' The Day in the life of a normal Frostian is Filled with technology no matter what their job position or district they belong to is. TechCo, responsible for the creation of android like organs within FrostFire, has found a way to increase a human beings life. Most people, not wanting to die, normally take this precaution and replace their organs and things that are causing their life to decrease with robotic functions over a 70 year period of time. Because of this, By the time a FrostFire citizen has become 100 they are no longer human. Instead they are merely an Android with the memories of what once was. This allows the people of FrostFire a second chance from dying. If someone in FrostFire has died, whether it was in battle or was from illness or age, There is ways of allowing the human another chance of life..even if they can't really be considered human any longer. This has rebuilt the people in a way that the makes the emotion of death a little different. After someone has "Humanly Died" (Which is known as Anthropomorphic Expiry or A.E for short) their loved ones will of course be in the process of mourning said death.. but After A.E, they are then constructed in their "android like form" (Anthropomorphic Automation or AA for short) Therefore, even tho the human in them is gone now, they are still amongst the living and can be seen in a loved one's everyday life; which not only can make it harder to mourn the death, but also make death unmournable. ("Can't mourn something that hasn't died.") ''Districts'' Due to FrostFire's totalitarian government the life of people in Frostfire is separate into districts which are factions that specialize in a specific type of employment. This is so that everyone who wants to specialize in something can easily gain the experience by working for the country. Although it is important to note just because you are not in someone else's district doesn't mean you can't train for the skill they specialize in. Everyone can train in anything just as long as they did the necessary training for it. ''District'' A Is the military district. This is composed of basically training stuff and a few metal homes and a station for the officials. The Military district specializes on Strength and Endurance training and is more for Juggernaut, and Rogue-like Classes. ''District'' B Is a Medical District. Responsible for the making and manufacturing of the AA body parts. They also specialize in the stats of Health, and Mana. The Medical District is mainly for Support Class types, but could also be for Crafting types as well. ''District'' C Is a Merchandising district. The people of District C are responsible for Creating/Crafting, Selling/buy, and Trading merchandise with others. The people of District C Specialize in Luck and Merchandising. ''District'' D Is a district for the "Desk" workers, a.k.a office people. The Desk workers are people who maintain the country and are responsible for Career like jobs in the country. This district is a scattered district and is home to none. People of district D are known as ''D workers'' and are often in every district at once. Monitoring and maintaining the Districts. You have to Earn the Position to be apart of ''District D''. ''District'' E Is the Engine Room. As mentioned the City of frost fire floats off the ground and is heated by a type of solar panels; for this to be possible a lot of work is needed to maintain this. This District is responsible for maintaining the heart of the city. Unlike most cities.. The Engine room is a weak spot, and because of that it is HEAVILY guarded. The Engine room Specializes and all stats and because of that is best for Soldier class types, even though any class type will do here. ''District'' F The Farming District, Since oxygen and such is a bit harder to come by in the sky. There is a group of people called "District F" that have an Arboretum that is beautiful and have many plants and such. Government About FrostFire is ruled under Totalitarianism, a totalitarian society is usually ruled by a dictator, and there is very little or no freedom. In totalitarianism, the government controls almost every aspect of life. There is no free speech or freedom of the press: certain religions and ideas may be banned. Defined Totalitarianism is is a political system where the state recognizes no limits to its authority and strives to regulate every aspect of public and private life wherever feasible. Totalitarian regimes stay in political power through an all-encompassing propaganda campaign, which is disseminated through the state-controlled mass media, a single party that is often marked by political repression, personality cultism, control over the economy, regulation and restriction of speech, mass surveillance, and widespread use of terror. Basic Summary So basically it is a type of government where the leader has total control and doesn't have to send his decisions through other people to be confirmed - his/her say goes. Laws # All Basic Laws Apply. # The Overseers Say is your Say; You can not disobey the leader or Titulari at all. This includes District Leaders. # Your Key Card is your Access to everywhere. Your Keycards will only grant you access to certain locations. Most people can not leave their own districts. # A new Law can Be added at anytime. # '''District A's Laws''': Can Not Kill a team mate. Only Guards and High ranking members can leave the district. # '''District B's Laws: '''People with Ambalic Licenses can Leave the district to bring back the injured or dead. # '''District C's Laws: '''Every Friday District C is open to the public. Any District can have access to district C on Fridays. # '''District D's Laws: '' '''''''People from district D are allowed everywhere.''' ''''' # '''District E's Laws: '''Your Job in District E is important! You must do your duty EVERY day! # '''''District'' F's laws:''' As Jobs in TechCo. TechSupport (People who fix damages to technology and make sure the city is running smoothly) '''Technician - '''Fixes broken Items in the TechCity. $50 per active day. TechEyes (The Security of FrostFire. A.k.A the Defense) '''TechEye Guard''' The TechEye Guards job is to not ask questions and be stationed in one spot to guard at all times. Pay is $50 per active day. '''TechEye Police''' Keep Law in Order. Pay is $75 per active week. TechForce (FrostFire’s Military. A.K.A The offense) Position in the Military Varies due to [[Class Types|Class Type]] All military positions get $100 each day in battle, and $50 each active day. TechPais '''Rouge''' TechPai- Teaches Rouges '''Crafter''' TechPai- Trains Crafter '''Solider '''TechPai- Trains soilders '''Support '''TechPai- Trains Support '''Juggernaut '''TechPai- Trains Juggernauts '''Ranger '''TechPai- Trains Rangers '''Worshiper '''TechPai- Trains Worshipers Jobs Outside of TechCo.